Underneath the mistletoe
by chrkeewhrlwnd
Summary: Raven invites Beast Boy to go Christmas shopping at the mall with her.


Raven's POV

"Beast Boy, what do you want?" I sigh, changing my gaze from my book to the hero sitting in front of me, playing video games. The tower was mostly empty, with everyone, besides me and the changeling, out Christmas shopping for everyone else.

"I have a joke for you that's guaranteed to make you laugh." He says, pausing his game and looking at me, smiling proudly. "Are you ready?" I groan slightly and nod. "A guy walks into a dentist office and says 'I think I'm a moth.' The dentist replies, 'If you think you're a moth, then why are you at a dentist office?' The moth then replies, 'your light was on!' Get it, Rae?"

I stare at Beast Boy for a moment, suppressing the smile I had creeping up on me, "My name is Rae." I get up, starting to go towards my room. As I begin to walk away, a feel a hand grab my wrist.

"Raven, will you stay and at least hang out with me reading since we're the only ones here?" He looks at me, and I could see the begging in his eyes. He didn't want to be alone, yet, why would he want to be alone with a demoness?

I think for a moment, looking into his eyes before I answer, "I am going to meditate, but I will stay." I look at him again and see the doubt be washed out by joy, yet confusion at the same time. I sit down next to him, since he still has not released my wrist, and open my book.

"Y-you're sitting next to me?!" He squeaks, looking at me, then his video game controller in his hands.

"Do you want me to move?" I glance at him and stop reading my book. He looks up at me and quickly shakes his head. I lean back and begin to read again.

We end up sitting like this, him playing his game, and me reading for an hour or so, then he pauses his game and turns towards me. "Rae, uh I mean Raven, would you mind terribly if we talked?" He starts to fidget with his controlled, his gaze going from me to his hands.

Before I could even try to answer, the tower doors open, showing us Star, Robin, and Cyborg, all having arm fulls of presents to wrap. "Friends, we had the most joyous time shopping for presents! It is a shame you did not want to join." Starfire exclaimed, flying into the common room. Before anyone could question me, I stood up and walked towards my room, "I'm going to meditate. Beast Boy, soon would you like to accompany me to the mall to buy presents?" Everyone's eyes just turned to me with wide eyes since I just invited the teammate I "hated" to go shopping with me.

"Sure, Rae," he replied, just as shellshocked as the rest of the team,"around seven?"

"Sounds great."

Beast Boy's POV

Before Cy could ask me any questions about when they were gone, I glanced at the clock and saw it would be an hour before I needed to leave with Raven.

Raven, she began to consume my thoughts months ago, the dark demoness with violet, hypnotizing eyes. After the incident with Malchior, I felt something within me happen when I saw her, spoke to her. My stomach would shake, butterflies within it, my mind would become twisted with thoughts of her, my happiness reaching the roof earlier when she sat right next to me.

Falling back onto my bed, I closed my eyes and thought of her. I was completely smitten with the closed-off beauty.

Soon, with fear of not being ready, I got up, changing into some jeans and a t-shirt with my leather jacket over it, before glancing and seeing I was consumed within my mind for almost an hour.

At 6:55 promptly, I knocked on Raven's door. She opened up and invited me in while she grabbed a few more things. I slowly crept into her room, for fear of never being allowed in. I sat on her bed, and looked around, noticing that, though her room was dark, it was beautiful, reflecting her.

I looked at her, she was wearing black skinny jeans with some converse, a gray long sleeve on, and, surprisingly, her head was undercovered, no hood dawned upon her hair to hide her face. "Beast Boy, you ready?" She looked at me and noticed I was lost in my own thoughts of her.

I stood up, finally tall enough to tower over her, "Yes," I reached my arm to her for her to take, and she did. Before she did, I noticed a slight tint of pink settle itself upon her cheeks. We walked out of her room, and to the common room. "Well, we shall be back soon," I announced, as I lead Raven to the elevator.

I pushed the button for her, and bowed slightly, allowing her to get on first, earning a smile from her. I clambered on behind her, and as the door shut, I asked her, "Did I finally earn a smile from my beautiful teammate?"

The pink tint returned as she gave a soft smile, "You did for being such a gentleman." The elevator began to descend to the garage so that we could go to the mall as normal people for once.

As we neared to end of our elevator ride, we began to exchange conversation. "Raven, I certainly hope you don't mind riding my motorcycle to the mall, and I was wondering if I may ask a question?" I looked at her eyes as she contemplated what she would say.

"Beast Boy-"

"Call me Garfield, or Gar if you prefer." I interrupted. "I would rather have you call me that."

"Gar, I trust you, so I do not mind riding your motorcycle," the elevator doors opened and we stepped into the garage. "And of course you can ask me a question, anything for you." She whispered the last part, expecting me not to hear, forgetting about my animal-like sense of hearing.

I went to get our helmets, "Do you need a jacket? And my real question is, why did you invite me along to go shopping with you?" I brought her helmet to her, before getting my keys and helmet.

"No, I should be fine. And because, while sitting with you today, even if we weren't talking, I was comfortable spending time with you." She put her helmet on and waiting for me.

"I liked spending time with you too. I always do." Before she could respond, I put my helmet on and started the motorcycle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven's POV

"So where shall we start looking?" I question as we stepped into the decked out mall entrance. I look at all the shops, some people stopping to take a second glance at the titans out of their usually battle clothes. People began to point at us, pointing up as well. Garfield noticed first what.

"Hey, Rae, lookup." Above us was a piece of mistletoe. I looked down and saw Gar looking at me. "Do you want to kiss or are you uncomfortable with that?"

I could feel my face heating up with a blush, and people were looking, but I didn't care. I looked at Gar, I knew that I loved him and what I wanted to happen underneath the mistletoe. I stood on my tiptoes, closed my eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. As I broke the kiss, I whispered, "I have been wanting that to happen for a while," and then, he pulled me into another kiss.


End file.
